


The Roles We Play

by Avidreader6



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mercenaries, Multi, Ronin Clint Barton, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Whumptober 19 Day 5: GunpointClint didn't want to be Ronin, but sometimes there's no choice





	The Roles We Play

Clint hadn’t wanted to become Ronin again, but he’d had no choice. Shit had happened, and now here he was, chasing mobsters and bad guys who didn’t know how to keep their mouths shut about their bosses. The chase had been as fun as he remembered, but after, when the snitches were dealt with, Clint felt that hot lump of something settling in his gut and he hated going to the shoebox of an apartment he'd rented.

Justin Hammer had jumped at the chance to hire the legendary merc and Clint had been happy to take his money. He’d almost lost the other half of the bounty when he’d been tempted to shoot Hammer, but he’d reined in that impulse, just barely. The man did not know how to shut up and even when he’d turned his aids off, Clint could see Hammer’s mouth was still moving.

In the end, he just leaves. His aids are still off, so he can only picture the look on Hammer’s face, but Clint has a job to do and he isn’t going to stand there and listen to Justin Hammer continue to wax poetic about Tony Stark. Clint sends a message when he hits the elevators that he’ll call when the job is done.

When the day comes, it’s not how Clint planned it at all. He’s not going to let an opening like this pass him by, though. He moves quickly, tasing Stark’s driver and grabbing for the billionaire. Stark tries to run, but Clint hops over the hood of the car and takes him out with a well-placed punch. Tossing him over his shoulder, Clint dumps him in the trunk and sends a message to Hammer. 

It really should not have been a surprise when he’s made to wait, but with the way Hammer had been going on, Clint had expected him to show up quickly. He clenches his fists as he waits and tries to keep from shooting his payday. Stark has woken up and since he’s pissed, he’s begun running his mouth. Clint keeps the scowl on his face and tries to ignore him, watching his wrists twist in his bonds. 

He’s managed to keep from responding a single thing Stark has said, but he can appreciate the man’s efforts in both getting free and in annoying Clint. He’s offered money, houses, employment and when Clint remained stoic, he moved onto threats. Clint just lets him keep talking, eyes focused out the window in front of him.

When Stark finally takes a breath, Clint leans in close to his ear and whispers, “try all you like, pretty boy, you aren’t going anywhere. Those knots will hold.”

Stark groans, wrists still moving. Clint just laughs and pats him on the shoulder. 

He hears the elevator and Stark’s mouth clamps shut and all Clint can think is, ‘finally!’

“Whaddya think they got planned for ya, Stark?” Stark remains silent and Clint grins. “Way Hammer was talkin’, I was a little worried he wanted to keep you on a leash chained to his bed. Not that I can blame him. I do love a nice bubble butt like you’ve got.”

Clint hears the sounds of footsteps approaching and he pulls his gun and points it at Stark’s head. Stark tenses and looks at him with wide, fearful eyes.

He opens his mouth to start talking again but sees Hammer and his mouth shuts closed with a click. Hammer walks in with his goons and his eyes go wide seeing the gun. “Hey now, what’s with the gun? I thought we had a deal?”

“Well, see, Stark here started talking.” Clint lowers the gun but keeps his finger on the trigger as he steps in front of the chair. “He’s got a fair bit of money himself. Lot more than you do. He made me an offer.”

“I already paid you!”

“Half.”

“And the other half is right here.” A goon holds up a case.

Clint shrugs. “Stark offered me 12% more.” 

As soon as the words are out of Clint’s mouth, Coulson and a SHIELD tac team flood into the room and begin grabbing everyone. Clint pulls Tony away with a wink and sits in his lap.

“You did good, babe.”

“Thanks.” Tony’s head falls forward and presses between Clint’s shoulder blades. “Did you have to punch me, though?”

“Had to look real.” Clint watches the agents lead a still talking Hammer away along with his goons.

Clint’s eyes narrow as he watches Coulson walk toward them and he grinds on Tony’s lap. Tony bucks up, cock hardening at the contact. He groans and bites Clint on the shoulder in retribution. 

“Ow!”

“You started it.”

Coulson rolls his eyes and kisses Clint before leaning around him to kiss Tony. He cups Tony’s cheek and turns his face so he can see the darkening black eye. “Did you have to punch him-”

“Ha!”

Phil rolls his eyes again and continues speaking, “so hard?”

“Hey.” 

Clint tries and fails to stifle a laugh. “Wanted it to look real. A little actual Ronin may have slipped in, so I am sorry about that. Happy okay?”

“He’s fine.” Phil’s hand sinks into Tony’s hair and the genius lets out a happy noise and pushes into the touch. “He said he wants a real fight from you next time.”

Clint grabs hold of Phil’s tie and presses his lips to Phil's again. He’s starting to feel more himself again and he likes how it settles him.

“Sorry to interrupt, but can I be untied now? I’d much rather go home and be tied up there.”

Clin hops off Tony’s lap and quickly unties his wrists. He holds Tony’s wrists in his hands and massages the marks left there before pressing his lips over Tony’s pulse. He can hear Tony and Phil whispering, but he’s not paying them too much attention. He moves around and unties Tony’s ankles, fingers moving over them, soothing any pain.

When he stands, he’s relieved when Tony reaches for him, a soft smile on his face. “I’m okay, Clint.”

“Hmm?” Clint helps him stand, arm around his waist. He nuzzles at Tony’s temple and smiles. “Of course you are. Didn’t mean to leave rope marks, though.”

“Tony was twisting and trying to get free.” Phil reminds him. He grips Clint’s shoulder and gives a squeeze. “You did good, Hawkeye.”

The codename is a balm and helps Clint slough off any remnants of Ronin.

Tony reaches for Phil’s hand and gives Clint a nudge. “Let’s go home. Ronin is hot, but Hawkeye is hotter and that’s who I want tying me to the bed.”

“Who says it’s the bed I’m tying you to?” They start walking toward the elevator and Clint grabs a handful of Tony’s ass and squeezes. “Maybe I’ll make a nice rope spreader? Keep you open for me and Phil. We’ll take turns.”

Phil pushes them into the elevator and closes his eyes as Clint details just what he wants to do to Tony. He’ll add in his own touches when they get home, but for now, he’s happy to hear Clint sounding so much more like himself.


End file.
